


Master of Disguise - Speak

by Gypsum1110



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsum1110/pseuds/Gypsum1110
Summary: This is an elaboration of Julian and the Apprentice's time in the library.





	Master of Disguise - Speak

“Kiss me you fool,” I’d gasped, falling against him like he was the only thing able to keep me upright. That devilish grin flashed across Julian’s lips as he responded.  
“If you insist,” he’d said it like I was doing him a favour, but his hands felt as desperate as I was. The cool leather sent shivers down my back as his hands caressed my neck, distracting me from the other hand sliding down my back and resting above my ass. A gasp escapes my mouth as I feel myself falling backward, my arms wrapping around Julian in an instant. His grip on me tightens and I can feel his smirk against my lips. He tensed just in time to keep us both from collapsing over the desk and I feel myself relaxing into him. I kiss him harder, nibbling at his lip gently. In response, Julian’s heartbeat quickens and I hear a soft sigh leaving his mouth. He rests me against the desk, but his body refuses to calm itself, so I start running my hands along him. I gently rub his back and sides, sliding one hand near his shoulders and moving it up to his neck. He pulls away, looking down at me as though he was about to discuss the meaning of life and our purpose in the universe.  
“Speak,” I whisper, gently caressing his cheek.  
A sad look appears on Julian’s face and he shakes his head. The grip he had had on my neck was loosened and I felt his fingers fiddling idly with my collar as he stood up and stepped back. “What can I say? This is neither the time nor the place, but…” it seems what little willpower he had to stop himself had melted away and left behind the needy man I was kissing moments before. “Who knows when we’ll get another chance? I want it all now. Ugh, how I’d like to ravish you…” His eyes trailed down my body, biting his lip as his grip tightened on me.  
I saw his mouth moving as though he was about to speak again, but I knew he would be talking himself around in circles with his emotional conundrums and brooding. I grabbed his face and pulled him against my lips, feeling his cheeks warm under my thumbs. He sighs softly as my hands slide into his hair, his gloved hands returning to my neck and back once again. I felt fear rise in my chest as I thought of where we were. What were the chances we’d be caught? It would be highly unfortunate to be caught making out with a man I was meant to be hunting down for the crime of murder. Should I stop this? I almost sound like Julian at this point. In the bustle we’d almost turned right around, so Julian stepped back, pulling me with him. I push the books away as he laid down, clambering up between his long legs.  
“Don’t mind those,” he whispers, his legs pressing firmly against my sides.  
Julian’s lips return to mine as my hands slide against his chest, a low moan escaping from him. The sound spurs me on and starts to yank down his jacket, leaving it half down to keep his arms pinned under me. He lets out a weak whine of protest. In response I kiss down to his neck, my teeth weakly scraping along his jaw. Julian scoffs and I respond with a firm bite, sucking and dragging my teeth down. I can feel him stirring, placing a few more bites on his neck as I slide one hand down. Julian’s lovely moans greet my ears when my hand wraps around him and I gently stroke him through the thin material of his trousers. In my head I thank Julian for favouring black, it would be much easier to see the slight dampness I can feel in any other colour of clothing. I can feel him trying to pull his arms out from underneath himself, wiggling and squirming more than he already was.  
“None of that,” I whisper, giving him a gentle squeeze as my lips find his again. His squirming stops and I’m barely able to quiet his moans with my lips.  
“Please darling,” he gasps, his member twitching in my hand.  
I smile, nibbling on his neck as my hands slide to the waist of his pants. He whines weakly as I pull them down, dragging the fabric against him to draw out the feeling. My fingertips slide against his bare skin, only moving around his most sensitive area and not moving closer quite yet. His desperation almost makes me feel bad for teasing him, but his soft whines and moans are impossible to resist. After a few more moments I slide my hand into his trousers and wrap it around him, eliciting a gorgeous gasp from his lips. His hips are quick to push, clearly eager for any friction he can get. I use my other hand to push on his hip, pinning it to the table as I begin stroking him. My movements speed up with his gasping breaths, but I keep him firmly laying against the table. I lean back and look down at him as I stroke, wishing I could have a painting commissioned of how beautiful he looks in this moment. Julian’s loosely buttoned shirt proudly showed his chest, along with the many small bite marks I’d left behind in my time on his neck and shoulder. He was keeping himself from thrusting into my hand without me forcing his hips down, which seemed impressive considering how worked up he clearly is. My hand is wet, and it only speeds my movements, eager to see him finish here.  
Julian’s body suddenly stiffens, and I feel him pulsing in my hand, his back arching as he comes. I narrowly managed to save our clothes and the books, instead aiming the mess to the bare parts of his chest and stomach. He trembles under me, barely able to keep his eyes open. I reach into my pocket, searching for the handkerchief I keep for emergencies. While he’s still laying there, I clean up as much of the mess as I can, eventually having to grab one of the dry cloths I keep in my bag. It seems the teasing had come back to bite me in the ass.  
Julian finally looks up at me, a goofy grin on his flushed face. “That truly was exquisite,” he whispers, slowly pushing himself on to his elbows. “And you even cleaned up after me. What a generous lover you are,” he says wistfully, reaching out and grabbing me by the waist. “Please, darling let me return the favour.”  
“Julian we should…” just as I’m about to say we should be getting out of the library I hear movement on the other side of the door. First a jingle of keys and then Portia’s forced calm voice.  
“AH! Milady! Finished so soon?! That’s a surprise!” Her statement throws me into an immediate panic. Nadia’s voice follows soon after and that seems to be what pulls Julian out of his lustful state. It takes him seconds to adjust his coat and yank me into the most shadowy part of the library.


End file.
